Protective fabric aprons coated with a relatively thin layer of plastic have heretofore been frequently provided with a sewn-on belly patch which typically comprises a plastic coated fabric piece of material of the same composition as the coated apron fabric. Such patch is intended to re-enforce the belly area of the apron for enhanced protection of the wearer. However, such aprons are subject to certain deficiencies, including:
1. The patch is no more durable than any other part of the apron because the patch consists simply of a thinly coated piece of fabric. After the thin plastic coating over the patch has worn through, the base fabric of the patch is exposed and the patch coating tends to delaminate because of the wicking action of oils, fat, blood, etc. PA1 2. Because the thin coating on the patch is vulnerable to cutting and abrasion down to the base fabric of the patch, such fabric when exposed will readily absorb bacteria and contaminates, thus rendering the apron unsatisfactory for use in food and meat processing. PA1 3. The re-enforcing patch is typically sewn or sealed to the apron only along certain edges, leaving other edges free. This forms a pocket open for dangerous snagging by the wearer, as well as for admission of dirt and foreign matter. PA1 4. Although attempts have been made to completely seal, cement or otherwise vulcanize the patch over its entire area to the base apron, such patches frequently delaminate in whole or in part because the raw edge of the base fabric is exposed at the edge of the patch and the wicking action of moisture, blood, oils, etc., into the base fabric promotes blistering, delamination and peeling-back of the patch. Moreover, such patches are typically applied after the coated apron has been initially cured in ovens or dryers and the lamination of the patch to the apron is achieved by a cement which rarely satisfactorily completely bonds the previously cured materials together.